eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 57 (3 September 1985)
Synopsis Angie and Den immediately argue upon his return to The Vic. Angie bites Den's ankle; he calls her crazy. Nick tries to flirt with a disinterested Sharon. Den and Angie make subtle digs at each other behind the bar whilst talking to Arthur, as Den tries to flog off the new linen material he has bought. Kathy tells Angie not to react to Den but she ignores her. Angie goes to pour herself an alcoholic drink but is stopped by Sharon who calls her useless and tells her she is ruining the family with her behaviour. Den admits to Angie that he saw his mistress when she tells him that she saw him walking into her house. Den tells Angie that there is nothing she can do about it. Angie starts flirting with Nick when he walks into the pub, but Den quickly kicks him out, so Angie pays Lofty to have a date with her. Kelvin, Dr. Legg, Arthur and Den all try and convince Ethel to leave her flat as they tell her she is safe from Nick. Ethel refuses to leave the house unless she is escorted, so she is escorted over to the pub for a drink. Mary suffers a breakdown in the launderette when Michelle tells her she is in trouble. Pete takes Mary over to The Vic and comforts her. Mary is grateful for Pete's support. Arthur is delighted with his allotment and job. Nick visits Arthur in his allotment and Arthur gives Nick spinach for Dot, but Den soon arrives at the allotments and makes Nick give it back to Arthur. After the pub closes, Angie sets up a table for her and Lofty to dine together. Lofty is uneasy as the date with Angie gets underway. Angie gives Lofty champagne and gets him drunk. Den laughs off Angie's attempts at making him jealous, and when Sharon calls him soft, Den walks over to Lofty, who is dancing with Angie, and tells him he is fired. Lofty leaves and Den tells Angie it is embarrassing that she had to pay someone to date her. Angie breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton Guest cast None Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Walford Allotments - Allotment and shed Notes *This was the first episode to be broadcast at the later time of 7.30pm. *This episode marks the first time that Walford Allotments are seen. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Alright, I was with Jan. I admit it. All lovely night. You caught me. So what you going to do about it, eh?' *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1985 Episodes